Veronica Mars My way
by RedNeckGirl96
Summary: Not good at summaries but I love Veronica Mars. This is a great story about Logan and Veronica. LoVe forever! May change the rating to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing :(**

**Before I get started I should tell you that Wallace is not in my story and Keith Mars will be mentioned very little.**

**Chapter One**

_**-Veronica's POV-**_

I was walking down the halls of Neptune High thinking about how many more hundred times I would have to do this when suddenly I saw him.

Walking with Logan, Laughing with Logan, and Talking with Logan.

It was Duncan Kane he used to be my boyfriend.

But he broke it off unexpectedly leaving me completely and utterly shattered.

His sister Lilly was my best friend emphasis on the "was" about 2 weeks after Duncan broke my heart someone murdered Lilly.

I spent weeks in my room crying over her death.

My Dad thought that Jake Kane - Lilly's own father - had murdered her.

After Dad accused him of that the whole town turned on my family.

My Mom couldn't take the pressure so she left.

After all that everyone at school made fun of me for not having a mother anymore - especially Logan - He was relentless.

Part of me didn't blame them but the other part of me wished that they would just get over it!

I mean my Dad had to have a good reason for accusing Mr. Kane Right?

And on top of all that I got raped at Shelly Pomroy's party a couple weeks after my mom left.. I don't remember anything about it.

They drugged me so most of my memories of that night are gone or blurs.. I wish I had never gone to that party.

Oh well it's too late now I've learned to deal I'm a whole new me new wardrobe new hair cut and new attitude.

Even Logan Echolls' teasing doesn't bother me much anymore.

Oh Speak of the devil here he comes now.

"Ronnie" Logan said with that sarcastic smirk on his face.

I said nothing I just kept on walking.

Logan chased after me and said "Now, now Ronica don't be rude, I said hello"

I sighed "Hello Logan"

He got a stupid smirk on his face and that meant he was about to say something mean.

He said something along the lines of this "Say Veronica, How long has it been since you've seen your mom 5 months? 10 months? 12? Feel free to stop me anytime. And also I was wondering..." "Dude" Duncan said throwing his arm across Logan's chest as if to say "Enough" "Ok, ok I'll leave her alone... for now" Logan Laughed as he walked off to class with Duncan.

Duncan glanced back at me and gave me a look as if to say "I'm sorry" He knew I missed my Mom.

Sometimes he was still sweet like that... Man I miss Duncan

Anyway to answer Logan's question it's been exactly 8 months 22 days since the last time I saw my mother.

I don't really care anymore or, at least that's what I tell myself to keep from crying.

Speaking of which I'm not doing a very good job of that right now.

Tears are pouring down my cheeks.

I took a deep breath, wiped my tears, and looked up.

That's when I saw him.

Logan was standing at the end of the hallway looking at me I could've sworn I saw what looked like sympathy on his face but as soon as he saw me looking he just smirked...

What a jerk smirking because he made me cry.

I sure wish Logan would act like the old him... the him I told everything to... Oh well, off to class.

_**-Logan's POV-**_

I don't know what it was but something made me turn around to take one last look at Veronica.

Maybe it was the way her hair bounced when she walked or maybe it was the way her eyes glimmered when she gave me that sarcastic smile or maybe it was the cute black tank top and blue jeans she was wearing but whatever it was that made me look I wish it hadn't.

When I looked at her she was standing in the middle of the school hallway crying she was doing it quietly and it wasn't very noticeable but Veronica used to be my best friend We told each other everything She knew me better than anyone and I knew her better than anyone so I could tell that she was crying.

I felt bad.

I knew that I had caused those tears.

I wanted to go hug her, squeeze her, never let her go and say "It's all going to be ok Ronnie" but I couldn't I had to hate her.

Her family hurt Duncan and I had to stick by him.

Didn't I?

I just stood there staring at her feeling bad but then I realized she was looking so I smirked... Ugh! I'm such a jerk.. Why couldn't I just smile or something oh well too late now.. off to class.

**Well... that was Chapter One. What did you think? Should I write more? **

**Wanna find out what happens next? Let me know!**

**~ Rachel (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing :(**

**before you start reading I wanted to tell you that in my first chapter it said "But he broke it off unexpectedly completely and utterly shattered." I meant for it to say "But he broke it off unexpectedly leaving me completely and utterly shattered" I tried to fix it multiple time but it just wouldn't fix so I'm sorry about that but other than that I think I'm off to a good start :D**

**Chapter Two**

**-Veronica's POV-**

Over the past few days I haven't been sleeping well.

Why? Because I can't stop thinking about Logan.

That look... the sympathy... What's going on?

Logan Echolls never looks sympathetic.. Never.

I know, I know! I Veronica Mars should not be letting Logan Echolls of all people keep me up at night but I just can't help it!

I want to no, I need to know why he looked at me that way.

He hates me..

Doesn't He?

Oh well whatever I've got to get to school.

On my way to school I stopped at a traffic light and who should show up right beside me other than Logan, Duncan, and Dick.

"Hey Veronica" Logan sneered

"What are you doing in this part of town?" I asked him

"Haha wouldn't you like to know" Laughed Dick

"Actually on second thought no I really don't care... now if you'll excuse me" I said as I pushed the gas.

I sped off leaving the boys in the dust.

I got to school started my normal routine Math Class, Health Class, Science Lab, Lunch, English Class, Art Class , Journalism Class, History Class, and finally home sweet home.

1:45pm School is out.

Here I am in the school parking lot walking toward my car when suddenly I look up and there he is standing there just staring at me he doesn't look angry he's just staring..

I walk up to him "Logan" I say

"Ronnie" He replies

"Ok be serious for a second.. Can I ask you something?"

"Maybe I don't know What?"

"Logan... Well... Um.. never mind I have to go. bye." I said quickly turning and practically jogging to my car I got in and drove away.

I can't believe I chickened out!

Oh well too late now.

I'm halfway home.

As soon as I got home I plopped down on the couch and fell alseep.

**-Logan's POV-**

I watched her rush away and get in the car I wondered what that was all about she seemed to be kind of bothered and that bothered me.

Wait what? No, no, Logan it doesn't bother you what are you talking about?

Why does she have this effect on you?

You hate her!

Don't you?

No... I think, I think I like her... No I don't I'm just having a brain fart.

Duncan hates her, Dick hates her, Everyone including me hates her.

Yep that's that.

I hate her.

Suddenly I found myself in front her house.

I thought to myself "What am I doing here?"

Then I found myself knocking on the door.

I quietly said to myself "Oh my God! What am I doing?" I ran and hid behind a bush I watched as Veronica came to the door she opened it and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello?" She said

"Is anyone there?"

"Ugh.. stupid kids" she said as she closed the door and walked out of sight.

I went home I was so confused..

What got into me?

Why did I go to Veronica's house?

I fell asleep wondering these things.

I awoke to Dick jumping on me "Logan come on man let's go surf!"

"Mhhnn... Veronica?" I mumbled

"Veronica? as in VERONICA MARS?" Dick yelled at me

"Woah what Dick? Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"Dude.. do you have a thing for Mars? Cause I hate to break it to you but, she wants me bad." Dick said

I chuckled "No Dick I don't have "thing" for Veronica and she doesn't have a thing for you"

"Yeah whatever man.. You just better be glad it was me waking you up and not Duncan he would've been mad."

"Yeah I know" I replied

"So come on man let's go surf!" Dick excitedly yelled

"Ok, ok let's go" So Dick and I went surfing but the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about Veronica.

Did she have a thing for Dick or was Dick just being Dick?

But most importantly Did I have a thing for Ronnie?

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**~ Rachel (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing :(**

**Chapter Three**

_**-Veronica's POV-**_

I'm in hell or as everyone else likes to call it Neptune High.

It's been an entire week since school started back up.

I haven't thought anymore about Logan and his sympathetic looks.

In fact if you ask me I think I was just imagining things.

He hasn't given me another look other than his sneers and smirks and he hasn't said anything nice he's just been his usual mean self.

Speaking of which there he is now... Quick turn around and walk away all you can do is hope he hasn't seen you.

"Hey Ronnie! I was wondering... Did your Mommy dress you today? Oh wait... that's right you don't have one to dress you" Logan yelled as everyone around him laughed

"Yeah real funny Logan"

"Haha is that the best you can do Mars?" Logan asked

"No but you aren't worth my time so I'll be leaving. Goodbye boys" I said as I turned to leave

I rounded a corner and wiped away my tears that's when I saw Weevil being mean to a kid named Corny he was one of the last people at the school who were still nice to me so I thought I'd stand up for him

"Leave him alone Weevil" I said

He replied "Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big ol' hog. But even then, it's not so much words - just a bunch of 'oohs' and 'aahs,' you know?"

"So it's big?" I asked

"Legendary"

"Well, let's see it. I mean, if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend. Oh my gosh! We could go to prom together! What? What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here, vato."

His buddy Felix stepped in and said " Dude, Weevil, don't let blondie talk to you like that."

So I said "Sounds like your buddy wants to see it too"

He didn't really like that so he said "Aw hell, I'll show you mine!"

But Weevil stepped in and said "You know V you might be alright"

We gave each other a nod and went our own separate ways I think it could be the beginning of a very good friendship.

I was in the parking lot about to get in my car when Logan drove up

"Hey Ronnie, We've decided to go surfing today. You wanna come with? Duncan will promise to take his shirt off. Does that sweeten the pot? Does that make you horny? Hey, D.K., flex for your ex."

"Shut up Logan" Duncan said as he punched him in the arm.

"Alright, Alright I'm cool you don't have to punch me. Well whatever bye Ronnie." Logan said as he drove off

Home at last time to take a nap.

Thank God for naps.

_**-Logan's POV-**_

As I drove I just couldn't stop thinking about the stuff I'd done to Veronica ealier

Why can't I stop making fun of her?

Asking her if her Mom dressed her that was horrible of me...

I made her cry again!

And again she tried to hide it but I could hear it in her voice she was crying.

I'm a jerk.

And then again in the parking lot messing with her by talking about Duncan..

Oh no! What if the thought of him shirtless and flexing did make her horny?

What have I done!

Now she's going to try to get back with Duncan!

Wait... remember Logan you hate her you just really hate her no matter what heart tells you.

You Logan Echolls hate Veronica Mars remember that and all will be fine.

"Yeah we're here!" Dick's yelling pulled me out of my thoughts.

Again Dick yelled "Hell yeah boys let's go surf!"

I wasn't really in the mood to surf so I dropped them all off and went home.

I took a nap but it probably didn't help me at all because I dreamed of Veronica...

She walked right up to me and kissed me then she told me she's loved me since I first moved to Neptune but as soon as she saw him Lilly called dibs so she couldn't do anything about her feelings.

I bolted upright "oh it was only a dream..."

The truth is that I've had a crush on Veronica since I first moved to Neptune but she was with Duncan so I settled for Lilly.

"Why did I settle?" If I hadn't settled maybe Veronica and I would be together right now.

Who am I kidding no you wouldn't she loved Duncan and besides you hate her now so stop thinking about her and go back to sleep.

Those were Logan's last thoughts as he drifted to sleep.

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Rate it! Let me know what you think so far!**

**Should I write more?**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~ Rachel (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing :(**

**Chapter Four**

_**-Veronica's POV-**_

Today sucked I woke up late so I had to skip breakfast then I got a flat tire on the way to school and Logan drove by laughing so I was humiliated in front of everyone then finally two hours later I got to school only to realize...

It's Saturday!

Woo-hoo the life of Veronica Mars rocks!

-I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world everyth...- "Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

"What? No, no, no! That's not possible!" I screamed into the phone.

I fell to the ground crying.

No I won't be this weak come on Veronica keep it together I told myself.

I quickly hung up the phone and got in my car to drive to the hospital.

On the way there I got stopped at a red light and who should drive up next to me but the school's jackass Logan Echolls "Hey Ronnie Why the long face? Your Dad leave too? Bahahahaha!"

I just looked at him tears threatening to spill over and run down my face I ran the red light and kept going to the hospital.

When I finally got to the hospital I went in to see my Dad there he lay barely breathing looking weaker than I'd ever seen him I sat down next to him held his hand and cried and cried and cried.

Then the unthinkable happened I heard the flat-line the nurses and doctors rushed in and ushered me out they said I had to leave so they could try to resuscitate my father.

An hour and a half later they came out and told me my Father had died they said they did everything they could but unfortunately they couldn't save him.

I slid down the wall and cried.

I had no one.

The last person who loved me was gone.

My Dad was dead my Mom ran away and Lilly my best friend in the whole world was dead.

Everyone at school hated me and now I would have to fight in court to keep my house and not have to be put with some foster family.

I drove home tears crowding my vision all I wanted was to hug Lilly and have my Dad hold me but never again could I do that!

"WHY ME?"

**Two weeks later**

I hadn't been to school.

I'd had just had Dad's funeral and I found myself in court battling to stay on my own.

After all I was 17 almost 18 they had to say yes...

Didn't they?

**3 hours later.**

And the verdict is..

"Veronica Mars please stand." The Bailiff said

I stood "The court hereby states that as long as you stay in school and get a job you Veronica Mars may be emancipated and keep everything that belonged to your Father."

I stood there crying "Thank you Thank you" I cried as they escorted me out of the court room.

Well I guess I'm on my own now.

Just me and Back-up.

I'm going back to school tomorrow.

I Haven't told anyone that Dad is dead and I'm not planning on it!'

Well that's not totally true Weevil came over when I hadn't come to school in 3 days and I told him what happened he sat with me and hugged me while I cried.

He's been coming over every day since!

Now he's my bestfriend!

But other than him I'm not telling anyone!

Ever.

Ok, ok so I'll have to tell them sometime but not right now.

I don't feel like getting extra made fun of.

Dad has only been dead for two weeks I don't want everyone laughing at me for having no parents.

No one except Eli knows my secret and I want to keep it that way.

Ok well School is tomorrow so I better get some sleep.

**-Logan's POV-**

Oh my God Veronica is so frustrating what's wrong with her?

I make fun of her and she looks at me like she's about to cry and drives off then she doesn't show up to school for two weeks.

I need to know what's going on with her.

Maybe I should go see her.

Maybe she moved I mean why would she tell me if she did what have I done to deserve to know that?

Nothing that's what Logan nothing you've done nothing.

I should go see her tomorrow after school.

I'm going to see Veronica and make sure she's ok.

I miss her so much I wish we could be friends again.

Oh well she hates me anyway.

We can never be friends again...

My phone rang I grabbed it and answered I don't know who was calling this late.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Logan!"

"Kathy?"

"hehehehehehsnortheheheh yes it's me I was wondering... Do you maybe wanna hook up?"

"Sure... When?"

"Now?"

"Ok"

"Awesome! I'll be right over! Heehee!"

Well Kathy arrived about 10 minutes later and well my night didn't go as planned she ended up crying and talking about her ex so that's how my night was.

She left some time around 3:28am and I went to bed.

But you know I felt better in the morning and Veronica didn't cross my mind once.

Seriously.

She didn't..

I swear...

**So? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Rate it! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Sorry to those of you who liked Keith Mars I just never liked his character so I decided to kill him off. **

**~ Rachel (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing :(**

**Sorry I haven't put a new chapter up in a while I've been busy.**

**Also I haven't been getting many reviews so I don't know if you guys like it or not.**

**I really don't want to continue taking the time to write it if no one even likes it.**

**So please leave a review. Thank you!**

**Chapter Five**

_**-Veronica's POV-**_

First day back at school in two weeks.

Should I be nervous?

I'm not.

Really.

I swear...

I wonder if people have been talking.

I bet Logan has spread loads of rumors about how I got pregnant and now I'm off at some catholic school for pregnant girls only.

Oh well what are you going to do about it?

Nothing that's what.

Absolutely nothing.

Oh great here comes Logan now.

I don't think he's seen me yet maybe I can make a break for it!

Dang it! He sees me.

Wait... He looks surprised...

Oh my God did he just smile at me?

No Logan Echolls did not just look happy to see me Veronica Mars.

He couldn't have.

Could he?

I MUST be going crazy!

**Six Hours Later**

Ok school is out and yay for me I just found out that Homecoming is in two weeks.

Yet another reason to go out in public!

Whoopty friggin doo.

Homecoming sucks.

But I do have a date for it!

You'll never guess who!

Ok, ok I'll tell you... Weevil!

He asked me!

He's so sweet I just couldn't say no.

So here is my list of things I need for homecoming

HOMECOMING LIST:

A Dress

Shoes

Make-up

Perfume

Corsage

Lingerie

And I have none of this.

Time to go shopping.

I'm gonna hit the mall!

**Four hours later**

I'm done shopping for today.

I don't even know how many stores I went to today and I still didn't find a dress!

Now I have to go to work.

I got a job just like the judge said to you'll never guess where I'm working.

Ok I'll tell you I'm working at Victoria Secret.

I'm a model.

Yeah I know Me Veronica Mars a Victoria Secret model.

Oh God I hope no one I know comes in.

All I do is walk around in tiny panties and a itty bitty push-up bra.

Oh my God I can't believe I actually applied for this job...

Just two more hours of this torture then I can go home!

I can't wait to get off!

**An hour and a half later**

Ok so we closed early and I'm home now!

Let's look over that list again

HOMECOMING LIST

A Dress

Shoes

Make-up

Perfume

Corsage

Lingerie

Awesome three down three to go I'm sure I'll find a dress tomorrow.

Actually you know what I'm going to go out right now and I'm not coming back until I find a dress!

**Three hours later**

Oh my God! I just found the PERFECT dress it's about four inches above my knee it's Turquoise and it's strapless!

Not only did I find my dress I also found the cutest pair of two inch black heels I am going to look amazing!

Ok, ok let's finish the list

HOMECOMING LIST

A Dress

Shoes

Make-up

Perfume

Corsage

Lingerie

Corsage is crossed out because Weevil said he would get me one so YAY I'm all set for homecoming!

Well it's time to go home It's getting late.

_**-Logan's POV-**_

Veronica came back to school today!

I still don't know what was going on but at least she didn't move!

I was so happy to see her I think I'm actually smiled at her because when I looked at her she gave me a confused look like "What? Do I have spinach in my teeth?"

I almost went over to her and said Hi but I decided against it since she thinks I hate her and since she hates me.

But in any case.. she's back!

You know I had the greatest day today first Veronica comes back then I get an A on a science project and an A+ on my History paper and to top it all off I got another A+ on my Journalism article!

I'm so happy and I can't wait for homecoming I bet Ronnie is going to look gorgeous!

I can't hardly stand not being friends with her I wish Duncan would forgive her then we could all be friends again.

But Duncan's family was hurt by her Dad.

Sometimes I just wish that her Dad would butt out of everyone's lives and leave Veronica alone.

Ok well time to go get my homecoming tux.

**Two hours later**

You'll never guess who I ran into at the Tux Store... Weevil.

I can't believe I had to see that guy he is such scum oh my God I can't stand him!

Well at least he didn't try to talk to me.

I don't know why he was even in there all the tuxes are about five zeros out of his price range.

Oh well whatever why should I care what he does?

Oh wow it's 2:30am I better go home and get some sleep.

School tomorrow.

**What did you think? Like it at all? I hope you did! **

**~ Rachel (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright first off just let me say, I'm extremely sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time. I've been SUPER busy and just really haven't had the time. I'm going to try to update it regularly from now on. Thanks a million! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own ZIP, NADA, ZERO. :(**

_**Veronica's POV**_

Ok so homecoming is in 45 minutes and I have yet to start getting ready.

I hate to admit it, but I'm actually kind of excited.

Not like "OH MY GOSH I CAN'T WAIT FOR HOMECOMING! EEEP!" excited.

But like " :D I'm so excited!" excited.

Does that make any sense?

Haha I doubt it.

Alright so I have no idea what to do first.

I guess I'll eat, brush my teeth, and put on my dress.

Wow. Plain and Simple. Wow.

I. Look. Stunning!

Veronica Mars You are a foxy mama!

Hm.. What next? Toes? Yep.

Alright ladies, It's toe time!

I have selected a beautiful light blue to match my dress.

I got a french manicure yesterday so my nails are done!

Ok all that's left is my hair.

What do I do with this mess?

Pony? no.

Hanging? no.

Curls? YES!

Ok so here I stand, staring in the mirror.

Woah! There's a sexy beast looking back at me.

Oh, it's only me! "Rawr"

I'm smokin' tonight!

*DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG*

"Oh my gosh! I. Am. COMING!"

I yelled as I opened the door.

_**Logan's POV**_

Alright I admit it.

I have been thinking about what Veronica is going to look like all day.

I bet she's going to look like an angel.

I can't let Duncan know I think I like her.

He won't understand.

Hell, even I don't understand.

How can I expect him to?

This is so frustrating!

Woah! Who is that sexy beast over there?

Oh, it's only me. ;)

I have spent the last four hours getting ready.

Haha I wonder how long Veronica took.

She's probably been getting ready all day.

Hahahaha What a chick.

Ok still, I look amazing.

Veronica can't not notice me in this.

"Whoo it's show time!" I yelled while walking out the door.

**So? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Rate it!**

**Please leave a review so I what you guys think!**

**Thanks!**

**Love you guys!**

**~ Rachel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

_**Veronica's POV**_

I opened the door.

"Wow."

"You like?"

"Hell yeah! Come on gorgeous. Get on the bike"

"Haha ok! Let's do this!"

"That's my girl V!"

"Come on Weev let's go! We're gonna be late!"

"Woah woah, You, Veronica Mars, Care about being late to a high school dance? What's going on?"

"I'm just kind of excited. It's not a big deal. We can skip it."

"Haha nah. Let's go V"

I sat on the back of Weevil's bike thinking about how much fun the dance was going to be and how glad I was he said we should go.

I know it's not like me to be excited for a dance but I don't know, I guess I'm ready to shake things up!

We arrived at the dance 15 minutes early.

"Well, this blows. Wanna leave?"

"Weevil, we just got here. Give it a couple minutes then we'll go in. Okay?"

"Alright, whatever you say V"

Twenty minutes later we went in.

It was okay.

The music was kind of loud but other than that, it looked fun.

I walked in and saw Logan, he was staring, and almost smiling, but then he suddenly looked eally mad and stormed out of the school closely followed by Dick.

"I wonder what up his butt" I said

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's in there sideways" Weevil said, rasing his hands for a high five

I highfived him laughing.

He always knows just what to say.

**A few hours later**

"Hey, I'm gonna head out. You need a ride?"

"I would, but someone asked me to help them with a case so I'm gonna stcik around for a while okay?"

"Alright. See you later V. If you need anything, just call."

"Thanks Weev, I will. Love you man"

"Yeah you too."

Haha it was always funny telling Weevil I loved him.

He didn't quite know what to do with it.

He always got real awkward and rubbed the back of his neck and walked away.

It's pretty hil friggin' larious!

I do love Weevil though.

He's become like a brother to me.

I know he wouldn't let anyone do anything to me and I sure as hell wouldn't let anyone do anything to him!

Ok now it's time to go find Casey and see what he needs help with.

"Ok Casey come on"

I led him to the bathroom.

"Step into my office" I said gesturing inside the women's bathroom.

He came in and I locked the door.

"Ok what can I help you with?"

_**Logan's POV**_

I'm so pissed.

It's not even funny.

I got to the dance and waited on Veronica to get there.

She got there alright.

She looked amazing.

I looked at her and thought "Wow she looks amazing. Wow she looks fabulous. Wow she looks - Weevil?"

Yeah.

That's what happened.

She brought Weevil as her date!

Can you believe it?

I can't.

I was so mad I just grabbed Dick and we left to go get drunk.

He asked me what the problem was and I just said the dance sucked let's leave.

He agreed.

So, we left.

And now I'm wasted and sitting here watching Spanish soaps.

God, I hate my life.

Those were Logan's last thoughts as he passed out.

**What did you think? **

**Leave a review!**

**Thanks!**

**Love you!**

**~ Rachel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**This chapter is rated ****M**** for mature**

_**Veronica's POV**_

"Ok what can I help you with?" I asked as I locked the door

"Well you see, I don't really need help"

"Then what do you need?"

"You"

Ok.. I don't like where this is going.

"What do you mean you need me?"

"I mean get your ass over here and kiss me. I know you want me. I see the looks you give me."

"I'm sorry but you're wrong now if you'll excuse me..."

"Haha you're not going anywhere." Casey said as he grabbed me and kissed me.

"No! Get off me!" I screamed as he shoved me to the ground.

This can't be happening again.

"NO please!" I pleaded

"Shut up bitch! You're just getting what you deserve."

"I don't - deserve - this!" I screamed inbetween forced kisses

Please no please no.

"No!" I screamed as he unbuttoned his pants.

He ripped my panties off and hoisted my dress.

He took off his pants and got on top of me.

I screamed, begged, and pleaded.

Nothing helped.

He laughed as he thrust into me.

I screamed for help but no one could hear me over the loud music.

"NOOOOOO Please stop!" I screamed

He ducttaped my mouth.

"Mhnomhhno" I mumbled

"That's right bitch. Beg for more. Moan my name!"

He forcefully pushed in and out of me over and over.

I was being raped. Again.

"Oh Veronica you're amazing. This feels oh God, oh God, Oh my GOD! VeronICAAAAA" He screamed as he climaxed.

I cried and cried but it was no use he wouldn't stop.

Finally he rolled off of me and lay panting beside me.

I tried to inch my way to the door but he grabbed my legs and pulled me back.

"Mnnhnomnhletmhngooo!"

"What's that? You want more? Ok"

Once again he climbed on top of me and started the whole thing over.

I gave up.

I lay there crying while I was raped. Again.

Eventually he got off of me.

Then he tied me up naked to the bathroom sink and left.

I was relieved he was gone.

A few minutes later I heard someone coming.

I hoped it was someone who could help.

But no, it was Casey and he brought a friend.

Sean Friedrich.

They came at me and untied me.

Then Sean came at me and I heard Casey yell, "Get some!"

Sean climbed on top of me, and raped me.

He finished quickly.

I thought for sure that would be the end.

But no, now it was Casey's turn.

He climbed on top of me once again and began to rape me for the third time that night.

I was weak from fighting.

I passed out.

**Sorry guys Logan doesn't have a POV this time. **

**What did you think?**

**Sorry if this was graphic but I needed it to happen. **

**It's going to help me with something that will happen later in the story. **

**Review? **

**~ Rachel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Veronica's POV**_

I woke up naked and alone.

There was a note, it read,

"Dear Ronnie, Thanks for last night! We had a blast! Hope we can do it again sometime. Love, Casey and Sean. P.S. Tell anyone and you will pay. P.P.S. You're in the janitor's closet."

Ok so, I was in the janitor's closet at the school.

Thank God it was Sunday and no one would be coming.

I ran to the bathroom and found my clothes.

I put them on and got home as quickly as possible.

I locked the doors and closed all the blinds.

I got in the shower.

I felt so dirty.

I scrubbed myself until my skin was raw.

I still wasn't clean enough.

I got out of the shower and threw on some baggy sweats and one of my Dad's old shirts.

I stashed the note in a secret place.

Then, I layed down with Back Up and cried myself to sleep.

I didn't wake up until noon on Monday.

I'd already missed most of school.

Oh well.

I decided to stay home.

I fixed myself something to eat, but I found I didn't really have an apitite so I mostly picked at it and fed the rest to Back Up.

After that I went and curled up in a ball on my bed and cried myself to sleep once again.

_**Logan's POV**_

Where is Veronica?

Why isn't she here?

Where's that scumbag Weevil?

Maybe he knows where she is.

"Yo Eli"

"Yes?"

"Where's Ronnie?"

"You mean V?"

"Yeah"

"Why do you care?"

"I just do ok?"

"No, not ok. But whatever. She's at home. I think. But I don't really know."

"Ok."

No one knows where she is.

This is peculiar.

Unless Weevil was lying to me.

Maybe he does know where she is.

UGH!

People suck.

I'm going to go check on her if she's not back tomorrow.

"Yo Logan man, Let's skip last period and go surfing."

"Ok"

"Hell yeah!"

"Haha cool it Dick. You need to be quiet if you don't want to get caught."

"Oh right, I mean, Hell yeah!" He whispered

"Haha let's go."

I just can't stop thinking about Veronica...

Where is she?

**What did you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Rachel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did (if I did there would be more than 3 seasons) But I don't. :( Also, I have decided to change Veronica's thoughts in to Italicized text, so it will be easier to tell when she's thinking and when she's talking.**

_**VERONICA'S POV**_

_5 o'clock... Come on Veronica you can do this! _

_Just roll over and get out of the bed._

_That's all you have to do._

_I sighed and got up._

_Atta girl. I told myself_

_Time to get ready for school._

_I hopped in the shower and scrubbed myself. _

_It's been 3 days and I still feel dirty._

_Of course, I knew I would._

_Because of being previously raped._

_I just didn't remember the dirty feeling being quite this bad._

_Maybe it was better not knowing who raped me back then rather than knowing who did rape me now. _

_I wish I didn't know... _

_GOD! People suck! People suck bad... I hate my life._

_**Later at school**_

"Ronnie!" Logan said as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards.

"Ahh! please! don't! No no no" I said as a ran into the girl's bathroom.

_I wonder if it's safe to go out now. _

_I really should tell Logan sorry for over reacting or he might figure something out..._

_Wait, Me? apologize to Logan? Oh my God I must be going crazy!_

_Ok time to go to math class._

Logan gave me a really weird look when I walked in but I chose to act like I hadn't seen it.

"Miss Mars, So nice of you to chose to finally join us."

"Sorry Mr. Chowsky, it won't happen again"

"I doubt it. Class, open your books to page 312 and let's continue."

_Well, thank God that's over. _

_By that, I mean school._

**"**Ronnica, wait up!"

_Ronnica.. no one has called me that since Lilly died._

" Ronnie! I'm serious I need to talk to you!"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say Logan so shove off and leave me alone!"

"You don't have to act like that!" Logan yelled "We used to be friends you know..."

"That was a long time ago" I said as I turned my back on him and walked away.

_**Logan's POV**_

Veronica was in school again today!

But she was acting really weird...

I tried to talk to her before class and she screamed and ran into the girls bathroom.

But that's not what get's me...

The look in her eyes. It was pure terror.

Like I was going to... Oh my God... She thought I was going to hurt her!

I have to call her!

She's not going to answer her cell so I'll call Mars Investigations

"Mars Investigations. Marcy speaking. How may I help you?"

Marcy... huh. Must be a new secritary

"Hello Marcy, Is Veronica Mars there?"

"I'm afraid not. May I ask who is calling?"

"A friend. Well then, may I speak to Keith Mars please?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Mars is... dead."

"Dead..."

"Yes, He died a few months ago. You said you were a friend? I'm sorry for your loss."

"Dead..." I repeated as I put down the phone.

So that's why Veronica wasn't in school for a few weeks.

That still doesn't explain her behavior!

I'm going to get to the bottom of this!

**What did you think?**

**Reviews please!**

**~ Rachel**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Veronica's POV**_

Finally the peace and quiet of my own home.

I think I'll curl up with Backup and take a nap.

_**30 minutes later**_

*knock knock knock*

"Hm.. Ungh Weevil I don't want to talk right now. Can we do this later?"

"Weevil... It's not Weevil. It's Logan. We need to talk."

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

"Can you open the door Veronica?"

"Yeah.. come in I guess..."

"Thanks."

"So.. what are you here for?"

"I need to talk to you. Earlier when I tried to grab you, you acted like I was going to hurt you, why?"

"Sorry you just suprised me is all."

"Yeah... Veronica.. Did it have something to do with the guys that killed your Dad?"

I gasped.

"You know about that?"

"Yes."

"And you haven't spread it all over the entire school?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you hate me."

"Um.. well answer me. Does it?"

"No. It doesn't."

"Ok then why?"

"forget about it, Logan."

"No. Veronica, tell me!"

"No!"

"Veronica!"

"It's NONE of your business LOGAN!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"TELL ME VERONICA!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I WAS RAPED OKAY?! I was raped... IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?!"

I collapsed I was so tired..

I fell onto the couch.

"Raped..." I heard him repeat

"Yes Logan, raped."

"Oh Veronica."

"What Logan? It's done. It's over. Nothing anyone can do about it."

"Veronica please. Let me help you." He said as he sat down beside me.

"How?" I cried.

"I'll find whoever did this. They'll pay."

"That's not all. I got a letter today from a man named Clarence Weedman. It said that if I tell anyone that Jake Kane is my father he'll kill me."

"Jake Kane is your father?"

"I don't know. Honestly this is the first I've heard of it. I don't know why he sent me the letter. But it makes sense. Why Duncan stopped talking to me. Maybe he knew. Oh God... Logan I'm scared."

And for the first time in years I broke down and cried.

I don't know how long I cried for, I don't know why I chose Logan's arms to do it in but I cried and cried and cried.

Finally I fell asleep.

_**Logan's POV**_

I decided I needed to go see Veronica so I went to her house and knocked on the door

*knock knock knock*

I heard her answer from inside it seemed as though she had been sleeping. "Hm.. Ungh Weevil I don't want to talk right now. Can we do this later?"

"Weevil... It's not Weevil. It's Logan. We need to talk."

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

"Can you open the door Veronica?"

"Yeah.. come in I guess..."

"Thanks."

"So.. what are you here for?"

"I need to talk to you. Earlier when I tried to grab you, you acted like I was going to hurt you, why?"

"Sorry you just suprised me is all."

"Yeah... Veronica.. Did it have something to do with the guys that killed your Dad?"

She gasped.

"You know about that?"

"Yes."

"And you haven't spread it all over the entire school?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you hate me."

"Um.. well answer me. Does it?"

"No. It doesn't."

"Ok then why?"

"forget about it, Logan."

"No. Veronica, tell me!"

"No!"

"Veronica!"

"It's NONE of your business LOGAN!" she yelled.

"Yes it is!" I screamed

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"TELL ME VERONICA!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I WAS RAPED OKAY?! I was raped... IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?!"

she collapsed onto the couch

"Raped..." I repeated

"Yes Logan, raped."

"Oh Veronica."

"What Logan? It's done. It's over. Nothing anyone can do about it."

"Veronica please. Let me help you." I said as I sat down beside her.

"How?" She asked

"I'll find whoever did this. They'll pay."

"That's not all. I got a letter today from a man named Clarence Weedman. It said that if I tell anyone that Jake Kane is my father he'll kill me."

"Jake Kane is your father?"

"I don't know. Honestly this is the first I've heard of it. I don't know why he sent me the letter. But it makes sense. Why Duncan stopped talking to me. Maybe he knew. Oh God... Logan I'm scared."

She broke down and cried.

She cried for the longest time.

I sat there and I held her.

I held onto her like there was no tomorrow like if I let go the world was going to end.

She finally fell asleep.

I held her for a while longer then I layed her down in her bed and went to the couch.

Finally I fell asleep.

**Ok I know this one wasn't my best chapter but still. The next one will be better!**

**~ Rachel**


End file.
